


Lost In Space - Among Us x Reader

by shootingstaars



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Cross-Post, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28370871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shootingstaars/pseuds/shootingstaars
Summary: Y/N signed up to aboard the Skeld with 9 other Crewmates. She would be known as "White" due to colour-code rule enforced by Mira. When Crewmates, White and her fellow Crewmates has to find the impostor before it too late.
Kudos: 3





	1. A Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N gets a letter........from MIRA?!

(Chapter 1)

December 21st 

You were sitting on the couch when you heard a knock on the door, and your dogs barking at the door. You got up from the couch and opened the door, to see a envelope laying on the ground. "What the-" Y/n said confused to why she had a letter on her door step. She looked at the address abd it was her's, with her name printed on it. 'I could have swore I payed my all my bills this month' she thought while she took inside.

She closed the door and opened the and read the letter.

"Dear Y/n L/n, you were chosen to aboard the Skeld along with 9 other Crewmates. You will known as "White" due to our colour-code rule at MIRA. You will be sent to a newly discovered Planet, Polus to study it. You must arrive December 28th, at 10:00. You will acquire a task buddy on the Skeld. See you there and hope you have a safe trip

\- MIRA HQ"

You were jumping up and down you always wanted to go to space, and now you finally can. You called your family and friends to tell them about the letter, and they were all proud and happy for you. All you have to do is wait a week.

A Week Later - December 27th 

You had just finished packing. Tomorrow you are leaving Earth, so you let your two best friends, Henry and Charles (oop- see what I did there?) take care of your dog. After you dropped Oliver (Your dog) of you went to get some food at a restaurant, and after that you went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Enjoy the story ,and if you want you can vist my Quotev, Wattpad, and Tumblr accounts

**Author's Note:**

> The game is NOT mine. Among Us belongs to Innersloth :)  
> -Your Author


End file.
